


beanie

by thefishingline



Series: NoDay [1]
Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Noday v2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefishingline/pseuds/thefishingline





	beanie

way his hair fell tousled, almost stylishly across his face.  It accentuated an air of boyish ruggedness, with his sharp angles and soft curls. Not to mention how black looked great on him.

“What are you doing?” Nolan asked, watching him, eyes amused and a slight quirk to his lips.

Day took Nolan’s face in both hands and beamed at him. “Admiring you.” He gently traced his fingers along Nolan’s jawline. It must have tickled a little but if it did, Nolan showed no sign of it, continuing to watch Day with a steady amber gaze. “You look really handsome.”

Nolan blinked and his expression turned sly. “I always look handsome.” He smirked. “Always.”

Day smiled back at him, disarmingly sweet. “I know,” he said simply, like it was a fact (it was to him anyway), fingers gentle against Nolan’s cheek.  And the lines around Nolan’s eyes softened as his smirk melted into a smile. He raised his hand, large and warm, and placed it over Day’s, intertwining their fingers together and leaned in to press his lips against Day’s forehead.


End file.
